Lo's Party: What Really Happened?
by stokedisawesome
Summary: Everyone knows that Lo threw a huge end of school year party for her friends and got in major trouble. But how did it really get started and what really happend?
1. Chapter 1

Lo's Party: What Really Happened?

Hey guys this is my first fic and I would really appreciate it if you guys took the time to read and review. I hope to update it regularly if you guys like it!

Sneek Peek:

We all know that Lo's party was a major disaster and way too many people showed up. But how did it get started and what really happened?


	2. Chapter 2

The creators of Stoked own the show and their characters etc, I do not.

Chapter 1: A small party's really all I need!

"OMG Heidi! I cannot wait until school is finally over!" an enthusiastic Lo said.

"I know right? School sucks and summer's finally here!" Heidi said.

"Hello tans and exotic vacations..." Lo started.

"...Warm breezes, piña coladas, manicures in bright colors," Heidi sighed as she finished her friend's sentence.

Lo and Heidi attended Sunset Island 's

Cassandra School for Girls, a exclusive private school for the daughters of the wealthy. The school was tiring and wore most of the students out, but they were very intellectual. All of the girls could not wait until summer to decompress and stop studying to focus on more important things like relaxing. Lo and Heidi ruled the school together as the richest, most fashionable, and most popular girls. Heidi was all about abusing her power and treating the other girls like scum while Lo was a bit kinder. Heidi only liked to be friends with girls if

A. They were as rich as her

B. They were famous in some way

Lo twisted her red and gold striped tie, which was part of the strict uniform code and she waited for the last class of the year to be over. Heidi tapped Lo on the shoulder and handed her a small pink post that read:

Girl, you should definitely throw an end of school year party! I know your parents don't like huge parties but this is one of your last chances to throw a huge rager before high school is over!

- xoxo Heidi

Lo turned around and shook her head no. While Heidi's note made a little bit of sense, it wasn't worth getting into huge trouble with her parents. Maybe she would only have a few friends over instead. As the bell rang and interrupted her thoughts, girls rang out the front door screaming.

"Heidi, listen, a small party's really all I need," Lo confronted her.

Heidi gave Lo a weak smile, but in her mind she was thinking that no one said no to HEIDI and she was going to make Lo pay.

AN: Oooh Heidi is mad! You may recognize her from the season one finale of Stoked, which is why I didnt describe her and no, she is not an OC. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: What Heidi wants, Heidi gets

As Lo and Heidi walked out of the doors of their school, girls who were already outside were ripping off their ties and tossing them into the air. They were obviously glad that school was over and the ridiculous uniforms. Lo could tell that Heidi was disappointed that she wasn't having a party.

"Heidi, if it makes you feel any better, I'm having a few friends over. We could call the spa ladies and get manicures, massages and order room service," Lo suggested.

"Oh, Lo-boo, you always know what I'm thinking. You are a mind reader, I swear!" Heidi replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Then it's settled. The penthouse, in about 2 hours. Mom and daddy are away, so we have the whole place to ourselves," Lo said.

"Ok, well gotta run, I'll meet you at the penthouse later," Heidi replied.

"See ya!" Lo waved.

_This is going to be better than I thought! _Heidi thought.

Heidi was going to throw the biggest bash in the history of parties and she was going to get Lo in trouble in the process. Heidi figured she would send a huge group email and tell everyone to bring their friends. She would tell everyone to come about half an hour into Lo's small gathering so it wouldn't be abrupt. She tapped her dainty fingers on the screen of her iPhone and sent the invite:

To: Broseph, Ella, Madi, and 123 others

PARTY AT THE PENTHOUSE

Surfer's Paradise Hotel

6:30

BRING YOUR FRIENDS!

Heidi started to change for "Lo's party" and put her sparkly sequined dress underneath her t-shirt and yoga pants.

_Lo won't know what hit her_! Heidi thought

Lo hummed as she set out chocolate dipped strawberries, bowls of candy and chips, and a couple of pizzas. She had Rosie bring in a couple of massaging stations and a bunch of nail polish. Her guests would be here in about 45 minutes. Ty was babysitting Lo while their parents and George were away, and he was constantly watching over them.

Ty greeted Lo as he shuffled in, " Hey sis, what's up?"

"Go away, Ty! This party is girls only!" Lo yelled.

"Alright, alright. But just so we're clear, this is small right?" he asked.

Lo nodded, "Nothing big."

"In that case, i'm spending the night at my friends house. Are you going to be okay?" Ty asked.

"Yes, I'm not George! Now get out before I call the cops on you!" she threw a pillow at him.

"Why would you call the cops? But, okay, okay I'm leaving," Ty ducked.

After about half an hour, someone knocked on the door. Lo ran to open it.

"OMG! Heidi! Girls! Come in!" Lo gestured to Heidi and the small posse behind her and kissed each of them on the cheek twice.

The girls in their posse were similar Lo and Heidi's in training, except they were underclassmen. The twins, Serena and Selena were from the Philippines, Ash was half chinese, and Mallory was a fair skinned brunette with a small frame. The girls gossiped and ate, when suddenly, they heard a knock on the front door.

"I thought Ty left," Lo murmured.

She opened the door to reveal Ella, a wannabe who constantly tried to impress her.

"I didn't invite you!" Lo said.

"But i thought..." Ella started.

Heidi stood up, "It's okay, I invited her."

She turned to Lo and said, "What's one more?"

Lo shrugged and closed the door after her.

AN: Careful, Lo, one more is going to lead to a hundred! How will Heidi pull it off and get Lo to go with it? R&R, it makes me want to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A Little Leads to a Lot

Ella was thrilled to be at Lo's exclusive party, but the email invite she got was sent to hundreds of people and she wondered why only a few people were there. As she sipped her drink, someone rapped on the door of the penthouse. Heidi cringed.

"What the heck is going on here! Who is it know?" Lo was furious.

She thrust open the door and she saw Broseph standing there. She barely knew him, but he went to a public school in Sunset Island and liked to party. Hard.

"What do YOU want?" Lo questioned.

"Uh... to party?" he gave her a weak smile.

Heidi walked to the door and stood beside Lo, "Come on, Lo, don't be mean! We can have a little party after all! Ty's away and the place is yours! Live a little!"

Broseph was confused, "Is there going to be a party or not?"

Lo sighed, "Why not. My exclusive gathering is ruined anyway."

Broseph pumped his fist, "This is gonna be EPIC!"

Lo ordered a few more pizzas and turned up the music. Karmin blasted through the speakers and Broseph started dancing. Lo was okay with having a small kind of party with Broseph, Ella, and maybe a few other people. She had no idea that within a few minutes, this was going to be a huge rager.

More and more people started to arrive and pretty soon, Lo just left the door open because she was tired of answering it. People she didnt even know and guests who were staying at the hotel even joined in. The place was a mess and Lo knew she was going to be in major trouble if she didn't do something.

Lo walked up to some people dancing on the table as bright colorful lights flashed and music pounded, "Hey guys could you maybe get off of that?"

Heidi saw what Lo was doing and rushed to her side, "Lo chill, nobody likes a party with parents. Have fun, loosen up."

"Okay, maybe I should," Lo replied. She took a two liter bottle of coke from Heidi and started chugging it.

Heidi smirked and and started clapping. The party crowd cheered and Lo jumped onto the pile of people who were standing by her. She laughed and surfed the crowd. For a minute, Lo forgot she was going to get in trouble when her parents got back. A bunch of people started making a video of Lo on their phones. Lo loved attention and she started to let it get to her head.

"Race ya to the lobby!" she yelled to everyone.

Everyone screamed and stampeded out the door and through the hallways of rooms filled with sleeping guests.

Heidi smiled, "My work here is done!"

She quickly took pictures of the trashed penthouse and left before the party got even more wild, if that was even possible. Heidi sent the pictures to in an anonymous email.

The party had moved outside as people toilet papered the palm trees and and trashed the pool. Lo cheered, but in her mind she wondered where Heidi was. Lo decided to not let it get to her and jumped in the pool.

AN: Heidi left, will Lo figure out how this happened or will she consider all of the people a coincidence? Furthermore, what happens next? Why did Broseph drive the jeep into the pool? How does the RCMP get involved?


End file.
